


this feeling inside

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling While Someone is Sick, Dirty Talk, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning, Teasing, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david gets food poisoning from the café, and patrick comforts him. but not until he's thoroughly teased david first.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	this feeling inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/gifts).



> prompt fill for MadAlien from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 16\. While someone’s sick
> 
> this went in a different direction than i intended, but hopefully you still enjoy! 
> 
> title from Elton John's "Your Song"

“I can _hear_ you still lurking out there!” David shouts at the bathroom door.

“I’m not lurking, David,” Patrick says calmly. “I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright.”

“Losing another piece of my dignity with each passing second, thanks so much!”

“It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about, David. It’s just food poisoning. I mean, judging by the look of the ‘Mystery Meatloaf Casserole Surprise,’ you certainly aren’t the only person who left the café this evening with food poisoning. The name alone probably should have clued you in to the potential dangers. Or at the very least the, uh, let’s say _pungent_ aroma was probably a hint.”

“Okay! That’s enough.” David flushes the toilet before Patrick can say anything else.

“You know, I think I saw Bob eating it too, so you’re probably in the same boat as him right now if that’s any consolation.”

“It really, _really_ is NOT, so if you could just leave now, that would be great.”

“Oh, you know what! I just remembered that Roland came in the store the other day and told me all about his trusted remedy for digestive problems. Do you know what it is, David?” Patrick’s voice has a note of impish glee, which leads David to believe that he absolutely does not want to hear what Patrick is going to say next.

“What,” David says flatly.

“He combines his Pepto-Bismol with strawberry milk. He swears it’s more effective than anything you could find on the shelf of a drug store. I could give him a call to get the correct ratios…”

David’s stomach seizes with another tremendous cramp, whether from the Mystery Meatloaf Casserole Surprise or Roland’s disgusting home remedies, who could really say. 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend. Just leave me alone to die on the toilet surrounded by Ray’s godawful tchotchkes and the smell of my own body’s ultimate betrayal.” David clutches his stomach and groans.

“You know, I suddenly have a craving for a strawberry milkshake.”

“I hate you,” David hisses at his horrible troll of a boyfriend. 

“I love you, too, David. I’ll be in the bedroom whenever you’re finished. Just holler if you need anything!” Patrick’s voice is filled with laughter. David throws a box of tissues at the bathroom door. 

\-- 

When David finally retreats from the bathroom, he feels weak and shaky, thoroughly exhausted physically and emotionally. He finds Patrick in bed, leaning against the headboard reading. Patrick promptly sets his Kindle aside and gets out of bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Teasing Patrick has temporarily been put to rest in favor of Caring Boyfriend Patrick. Somehow Patrick always knows when to tease David and when to provide comfort. He presses a gentle hand to the small of David’s back and leads them both to Patrick’s bed.

“I’m tired.” David can hear the whining note in his voice, but he doesn’t care. He’s been through a lot tonight and deserves to whine a bit.

“I know, David. You need to get some rest and I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning. Here, you should drink some water so you don’t get dehydrated.” Patrick passes David a glass of water and watches to make sure he finishes the entire glass before allowing David to snuggle down under the covers. 

David curls along Patrick’s side, resting his head against Patrick’s shoulder and whining when it proves to be an uncomfortable substitute for a pillow. Patrick obliges and wraps his arm around David, allowing David to cuddle into his chest—which is what David wanted in the first place. Patrick retrieves his Kindle and begins rubbing soothing circles on David’s back.

"This is the only night in the past two weeks that Ray has been out of the house, and now we can't even enjoy it." David pouts his lower lip out, hoping to be kissed.

"I enjoy being with you no matter what we do, David." Patrick indulges David with a quick peck before returning his attention to whatever he's reading. David feels a rush of annoyance that their plans for the evening have been ruined in a spectacularly graphic manner, but Patrick doesn't appear at all bothered.

“What are you reading that's _so_ interesting?” David grumbles into Patrick’s chest. 

“Oh this?” Patrick gestures to the Kindle like he didn’t even realize he was holding it, and David realizes instantly that he has somehow walked into a trap. “Oh, it’s just something I downloaded while you were in the bathroom.”

“Okayyyy.” David braces himself for whatever will come next.

“It’s called _Everybody Poops_.” Patrick twists the Kindle around so David can see and grins wickedly. “Look, there’s even pictures, David! See, this giraffe is pooping! And the zebra is too. And—”

“Okay, that’s enough.” David sits up so quickly that he nearly cracks his skull against Patrick’s, which would serve Patrick right, really. 

Patrick’s laughing one of David’s favorite laughs, where his eyes are crinkled and his mouth is open wide and—fuck, he’s trying to be annoyed with Patrick, but David can’t help but be charmed by his beautiful troll of a boyfriend. 

“Come back, David. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll stop. C’mere, please?” Patrick opens his arms, and David tries his best to look reluctant and reproachful while simultaneously melting into Patrick’s strong arms. Patrick gently maneuvers David so that his head is in Patrick’s lap. He runs his fingers through David’s hair lightly, and David feels all the tension drain from his body instantly.

“You can’t just mock my suffering mercilessly and then stroke my hair and expect me to forget everything, you know.” David immediately contradicts his own words by leaning into Patrick’s touch and sighing deeply. 

“I know, David.” Patrick’s voice is tinged with amusement. “I won’t make fun of you any more. Tonight.”

David grumbles but can’t work up the energy to complain any further when Patrick begins massaging his scalp lightly. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart? Want me to rub your belly?” 

“I’m not a dog, Pa—mmm.” David interrupts himself with a contented moan as Patrick rubs the palm of his warm, broad hand soothingly along David’s stomach. 

“But you’re such a good boy for me, David.” Patrick’s voice is low and an unexpected spark of arousal shoots down David’s spine. 

David opens his mouth to say… something, but Patrick’s fingers are brushing through his hair, the sharp scratch of fingernails grazing just behind his ear and David lets out a surprised whine at the sensation. 

“You're so good, David,” Patrick hums, his hand slipping under David’s shirt to continue rubbing David’s stomach. 

The rough drag of Patrick’s calloused hands against the hair on David’s stomach is threatening to make David combust from oscillating between relaxed and aroused so rapidly. He eventually lands on relaxed when Patrick begins humming softly. 

David has no idea how much time has passed—minutes, hours, a century of David basking in Patrick’s gentle touch—when Patrick’s voice interrupts his reverie. 

“You really don’t have to feel embarrassed, David,” Patrick murmurs. “I’m not going to think any differently of you just because you had a case of diarrhea.”

David jolts back into awareness in an instant. “Okay, no. Firstly, do not say that word again. And secondly, how is that image not burned into your brain now? How can you possibly imagine my ass in a sexy way after standing outside the bathroom door and hearing… unspeakable things?”

“David, there isn’t anything in the world that would make your ass not sexy to me. Shit happens. Both literally and figuratively, and I’m not going to suddenly stop being attracted to you. And I’m not going to be upset with you if our plans have to change because you’re sick, even if it is your own fault for ordering the Mystery Meatloaf Casserole Surprise.”

David rolls over so that he can wrap his arms around Patrick and bury his face in Patrick’s stomach.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

“And when you’re feeling better, I’m going to show you just how sexy your ass still is to me.” Patrick’s voice is light and airy as if he’s chatting about what they should have for lunch tomorrow, not giving David whiplash from the abrupt change in mood.

David’s mouth goes dry, and he clears his throat to find his voice but still only manages a high-pitched _oh?_

“That’s right. I’m going to eat you out until you’re screaming, until you’re writhing on my tongue and begging me to let you come. I’m going to get your pretty hole so wet and open for me, and then I’m going to fuck your gorgeous ass nice and slow so I can watch how perfectly you take my cock. I want to take my time with you, watch you fall apart under me. Gonna make you come on my cock, and then I’m going to fill your beautiful ass with my come. How’s that sound, David? Would you like that?” 

David is practically panting just from Patrick’s words. All he can manage is a frantic nod in response. Patrick smiles sweetly and resumes rubbing slow, methodical circles along the sensitive skin of David’s stomach. 

“Good, that’s good. I’ll make sure you never doubt how unbelievably attractive you are again. But not tonight, David.” Patrick traces a finger along the hair trailing below David’s naval, his touch fleeting and ticklish. David squirms. “Tonight you’re going to rest until your tummy feels better, remember?” 

“Ugh! You’re such a fucking tease.” David groans and sits upright to subject Patrick to the full force of his glare. 

“Only because you’re so much fun to tease.” Patrick laughs and brings one of David’s hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I’m sorry, baby. How can I make it up to you?” 

“I get to be the little spoon tonight.” Without waiting for a response, David makes himself comfortable on his side, reaching back to tug one of Patrick’s arms around him. Patrick chuckles quietly and curls up behind David, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of David’s neck. 

“Is that your only demand?” Patrick slips his hand back up the hem of David’s shirt to continue soothing David’s upset stomach. David refuses to admit just how good it feels, but he’s pretty sure Patrick knows. 

“Sing to me?” David feels silly asking, but he loves when Patrick sings to him as he’s drifting to sleep. 

“Of course,” Patrick says, and he begins singing softly, lulling David to sleep with his sweet voice and his warm embrace.

> _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>  It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
>  I hope you don't mind  
>  I hope you don't mind  
>  That I put down in words  
>  How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
>  _

__  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> lyrics from Elton John's "Your Song"


End file.
